Remarkable growth in the demand for wireless communications products and services, and especially in the requirements for portable wireless communications devices, has driven consumer requirements for low-cost, small-form-factor, low-power wireless (radio frequency) transceivers. In addition, the development of state-of-the-art wireless applications has encouraged consumers to expect both the convenience of extended connectivity and the benefit of enhanced services. As a result of the development, wireless transceivers that can operate in prevailing wireless standards and various geographic areas are instrumental, if not required, in the satisfaction of consumers' expectations. Due to the various standards, requirements and protocols associated with different wireless communications systems and geographic areas, not all wireless transceivers are compatible. As a result, adaptive wireless transceivers that can operate in multiple frequency modes and bands are in great demand. Additionally, such adaptive wireless transceivers are often designed to achieve maximum band coverage.